Elder Scrolls VI:Dominion-The Sands of Change
by Marioman46o
Summary: This is what I believe the story to the next elder scrolls game should be (excluding online) and will encompass the main quest line as might as well include the dark brotherhood and whatever mage's/fighter's guild I choose to do. For the purpose of storytelling the main character will be a male Khajiit assassin but the actual look of him or name will not be described.


Elder Scrolls VI:Dominion-The Sands of Change

A fanfic of what Elder Scrolls VI could be. For the sake of storytelling, the character will be a stealthy Khajiit male, leaving the exact look of him up to you.

The roar of a sandstorm blows, it softens to reveal the voices of two Khajiit men talking. "What shall we do of him now?" asked a raspy voice belonging to the younger of the two. "It is too late to leave him, we shall have to ransom him.", "Shut up Ka'avik!" Shouted the lower voice, "You should have killed him when you could have. Take the reigns of his mount, let us use them to tie him." You hear the men walk several feet away. Your eyes briefly open to an arid desert with no life in sight, both sentient and plant. Your gaze turns upwards to a lone vulture in flight, than to the two men in steel armor ransacking an overturned wagon and removing the reigns from a black horse with glowing eyes. Your vision turns to black and opens once more to a boot bashing into your face.

Your senses return to you again only to what sounds like a carriage and seeing vague tan movement. Your sight christens and you realize you have a burlap bag over your head. "Oh, by Azurah, the bloke has awakened again." stated the lower voiced Khajiit. "It is of no matter, we have only one checkpoint to pass before guards will no longer be of a problem." Suddenly you hear the sound of commotion and the carriage speeds rapidly along the road. You hear a deafening crack and you are flung into motion, the speed plunging you into the sands.

Minutes later the sack is ripped form your head, an adult orange Khajiit with a scar from his lip to his cheek looks down on you. He is dressed in what would seem like a guard's outfit and his green eyes leer into yours. "Who are you stranger?" (you are now given customization options) Not another word is spoken with the mutual understanding that he was of no harm to you. He reaches behind you removing your constraints. "It is nearly dusk, we must make haste to make it to my village before more bandits arrive." You nod and continue down the road with the large Khajiit man. After a ways he stops as if hearing a sound, and after a moment continues on.

You ask him "Thank you for saving me, what is your name by the way?", "J'akkar." he briskly responds. "We are nearing my village, Yanna, it is only above the next few dunes. Here take this before we run into trouble." He hands you a well rusted iron dagger and turns away. After a few moments you reach the top of the large sand dune and immediately two Khajiits and a Redguard wearing leather armor shove past you. They are all well equipped with armor and weapons and are mounted upon white horses. They rush ahead to the burning remains of a village with people being slaughtered and fought in the distance.

Charging into the inferno you and J'akkar begin to slay the group or marauders attacking the village. You rush in and with all your strength swing at the first one you see. The blade slices into his arm and he drops his mace, his other arm swings at you bashing his shield into your face. You back up disoriented, and slashing wildly, you stab him in the throat. He drops to the sand in front of you and you loot his body of the armor and money. Against the fire lit streets you hack and slash against multiple people alongside the enraged J'akkar and the village members, decapitating and looting as you go. Your blade gracefully swings from person to person, leaving only a trial of blood and fur in its wake. You bash your final blow and look over to see J'akkar ripping the flesh from the last of them.

All of the survivors including J'akkar and yourself meet near a house what once was the town hall. The villagers reveal that the marauders are a group, controlling most of the northern badlands of Elsweyr. They knew that such a bold attack on a village and their obvious growing of numbers was soon to mean a full scale attack on the nearby city, Rimmen. You all decide to make your way to the nearby farm to ask for refuge there. "But what of the bandits, what of the bandits? They will just find us and return, we need a real solution to this problem!" shouted a concerned Redguard woman. You volunteer to make your way to the next city to warn them of the marauders and possibly gain assistance., thus beginning your first real quest.

Author's notes: Phew, that was a lot to write, please leave some feedback if you liked it… or didn't like it, that's cool too. If you want me to write more, it won't be done at least until next weekend, but I'll continue writing and uploading as I go. Well thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic.


End file.
